Attitude Adjustment
by Aquaformer
Summary: I do not own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. Sentinel Prime, from TF Animated needs to be taken down a few notches.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. This is from the TF animated universe. I am not fond of Sentinel Prime and thought I would make a sadistic story with him playing the dolt. This has slash and nonconsensual acts. No like – no read. This is strictly a fan fic. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. I am thinking this may be a one shot, but I am not sure. Enjoy.

Sentinel Prime (TF Animated) was driving around Detroit during the early morning hours, doing his best to avoid any contamination by the organic "filth" (as he called it). Sentinel just then was startled as a four legged organic, known as a dog to the locals, darted out in front of him, causing the top heavy bot to swerve and turn onto his side, after flipping end over end several times. Sentinel Prime was out cold, as the force of the impact had offlined him temporarily. Having not sent out any distress signal, the big blue and orange bot was extremely vulnerable to any of the renegade Decepticons that now resided on earth. Unfortunately for the big blue bot, a Decepticon had been silently tailing him, waiting for just the right opportunity, such as this, to capture this elusive bot.

This sleek Decepticon flew down and landed near the big dolt, scanning the area to make sure that there were no further Autobots around. The sleek Decepticon chuckled with glee as he realized that no other Autobot was in the area nor were any coming to this dumpy, deserted side of town. Though the big blue oaf was heavy, this sleek Decepticon had brought the burly, stupid Lugnut with him to help transport their captive. Lugnut carried the downed Autobot as he and the sleek Decepticon returned to the secret Decepticon base. This Autobot was going to be in for a surprise once he woke up. Lugnut, or "lugbut" as this ornery sleek Decepticon sometimes called him, struggled slightly under the weight of the top heavy Autobot, but Lugnut did not want to disappoint his beloved master. And so the two bots flew off into the night sky, carrying their prize with them.

When Lugnut and the other bot returned to the base, Megatron was waiting for them. The two recently arrived bots showed Megatron the "treasure" that they had found. Megatron shot an evil smile as he ordered his minions to not only imprison their Autobot guest, but that they blindfold him as well. Megatron licked his lips as he watched his minions do his bidding to the Autobot scum they had caught. He had big plans for this Autobot, oh yes, big plans. Megatron also had his minions disrupt Sentinel's communications, as he did not want it to ruin the fun that Megatron had planned for later on.

Meanwhile, at the Autobot base, the bots continued to recharge. Ultra Magnus was watching as the Autobots fought on the fringes of the galaxy, and was busy communicating with several army generals. Prowl and Jazz were in their shared berth, exhausted after having interfaced more times than they had before. Optimus Prime, figuring that Sentinel Prime was still on duty, was in recharge, as was Bumblebee and Bulkhead. Sari and Ratchet were in the med bay, trying to figure out a way to locate the Decepticons, as they had hidden their signals. Sari knew she should be asleep, but this night, insomnia had taken over, and so rather than fight with sleep, she decided to help Ratchet. No one had heard form Sentinel, and they had figured that no news was good news. How wrong they were.

Meanwhile, Sentinel woke up shackled and blindfolded. He had no idea where he was – all he knew was that he had swerved to avoid that filthy organic creature and then he offlined. Sentinel tried to use his communicator, only to find that he was unable to. Sentinel Prime then knew he was in trouble. Not realizing that he was in the Decepticon base, Sentinel shouted out for Ultra Magnus to come and release him, but no one came. Sentinel was on his own, not realizing that 2 pairs of optics were watching him with hungry looks in their dark, sadistic optics. The two bots chuckled darkly as they watched the Autobot squirm in worry. This was going to be so much fun.

Sentinel kept squirming, wondering what he had done to get in such a position. But Sentinel quieted down as he heard a nearby door creak as it opened. Unseen by Sentinel, two well known bots entered the cell, checking out the prize. The sleeker one being caressed by the bigger one for a job well done. Apparently, the two were sparkmates as Sentinel heard nothing but sadistic laughter. Thinking it was Optimus smirking, Sentinel tried to yell out, and received a slap that rang in the metal room. It was then that the big blue plow realized that he had been captured by the Decepticons. Sentinel, vulnerable as ever, started shaking, which caused the two observant bots to laugh sadistically once again. Sentinel recognized the screechy sounding laugh of one of the bots. It was that no good Seeker Starscream! Sentinel panicked. This was so not what he had in mind.

However, before the imprisoned bot could yelp again, he felt metallic lips covering his own. Sentinel wanted nothing to do with this, but he had little say in the matter as the larger of the two bots, Megatron, began to roughly kiss the big blue oaf who had fallen into their hands ever so nicely. Megatron and Starscream both realized that in order to get things done the best way, the two sparkmates were going to have to tackle this oaf together. Though the two would never let the others know it, they had been sparkmates for years, and Starscream had planned this as a sweet treat for himself and Megatron. Megatron was pleased with Starscream's efforts, as for once the SIC did not bungle the job.

Megatron kept kissing the unwilling Autobot while rubbing the Autobot's chest, tweaking little wires here and there. Sentinel felt his temperature unwillingly rise as the oaf realized that he was getting turned on by this. Soon, Sentinel felt another presence, as rough hands also felt down his back, pulling at even more sensitive wiring. Sentinel had not expected that, as Starscream ran his hands over Sentinel's virgin aft while Megatron ran his hands over the cover to Sentinel's interfacing port and cable. Sentinel, having never interfaced before or even self interfaced, found himself moaning in sweet agony as the hands ran all over his overly sensitive body. Sentinel's cooling fans kicked on, sending a clear message to the two bots that were "attacking" him. The laughed even more, watching this unwilling Autobot moan lustfully under their ministrations.

Before sentinel could even do anything more than groan, he realized that not only was his interfacing cable and port exposed, but his aft port had been opened as well. Sentinel could only wonder why his aft port opened, but then he could think no more as he was double penetrated, both in front and in back by the two sadistic Decepticons. Starscream penetrated the aft vent and stroked sentinel's cable while Megatron roughly inserted his cable into Sentinel's virgin interfacing port. Sentinel was once again in sweet, lustful agony as he finally stopped fighting and allowed these two bots to do whatever they wanted as long as they kept up the pleasure. Sentinel was so pleasure shot that he failed to remember that these two were the most wanted Decepticons in the galaxy. All sentinel knew was that he wanted both these bots to take him.

Starscream, noticing that Sentinel was no longer struggling to get free, freed the Autobot's hands. Sentinel, upon realizing his hands were free began returning the touches he received from the two bots. Sentinel, though blind, ran his right hand along Screamer's left wing while plucking delicate, sensitive wires in Megatron's port with his left hand. The two sparkmates, having made a decision between the two of them, got Sentinel to the point of releasing his spark. Sentinel could feel every touch amplified. Megatron and Starscream released their sparks, not to bond with Sentinel, but to spark merge with the big dumb aft who had fallen so dumbly into their obvious trap.

As the three sparks merged, Sentinel was completely gone, lost in ecstasy of all the new feelings that surrounded him. Feeling the double penetration along with the spark merged nearly offlined the blue plow as he tried to keep up with his "lovers." At the precise, calculated time the merge fused, and during that fusion all three bots overloaded – Megatron into Sentinel's port, Starscream into Sentinel's aft, and Sentinel overloaded onto the floor, as Starscream had aimed Sentinel's cable away from Megatron at the last moment.

After the sparks separated and returned to their owners, Megatron and Starscream replaced their own panels, as well as those of the Autobot they had just double teamed. Neither realized that due to overloading in both sides as well as spark merging would cause problems for the Autobot, but neither cared as the oaf was Autobot scum. Megatron and Starscream lip-locked, as they thanked each other for making their 500th anniversary as sparkmates special.

Sentinel had so much pleasure from his session that the bot had completely passed out. Starscream and Megatron, having had their fun with the big blue oafish plow, decided to get rid of him by returning him to where they found him. They figured that they could always recapture the dolt anytime that they wanted to capture him. And so, Megatron called Lugnut to return the blue oaf to whence he came, after Starscream and Megatron made sure to clean off the bot so that no one would believe him should he try to tell what happened. And they each figured that the blue dolt would keep his mouth shut as he was a Prime, not just a soldier, but a Prime who had been duped by the Decepticons.

When Sentinel woke up, he found that he was able to see again, and he was smack in the middle of a pile of mud. Sentinel picked himself up out of the mud, and then transformed into a plow so that he could head back to the Autobot base, as he was ashamed of what had happened. Sentinel radioed ahead to say that he was coming in and that all was well. Sentinel was not about to tell what had really happened as no one would believe him. Plus, he felt dirty, and not just because of the mud, but because of the guilty pleasure he had endured the night before. Sentinel, being young and naïve, did not realize yet that during that interfacing session, the two nasty Decepticons had done something so low that it would only cause Sentinel more issues as time went on. As Sentinel, dirty and tired, finally headed for the Autobot base, no one yet realized that he had been impregnated with triplet unborn sparklings. And only time would reveal what really happened the night as they all finally found out what was really up Sentinel's aft.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. This is a continuation of what's up sentinel's aft? Pairing Lugnut and Sentinel. This has slash and ignorant m preg. No like – no read. You are warned. This is strictly a fan fic. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticism welcome. Enjoy.

It was one week later in Detroit. Sentinel Prime was once again assigned the late shift, while the rest of the bots recharged or monitored other areas of the galaxy. Sentinel used these assigned late shifts to hide his morning sickness, which being the ignorant aft that he was, did not realize that this could mean more than he thought. But since he saw no harm in throwing up a couple of times in very remote areas, he thought nothing was wrong and no one would be any the wiser, including the pain the aft organics that the plow not only hated, but feared.

Sentinel, unaware that he was carrying three unsparked sparklings, continued on his way, not paying attention as his processor clouded as he remembered that night he spent with Megatron and Starscream. The big dumb aft felt extremely lucky that he was still online, as Starscream and/or Megatron could have easily offlined him with just one shot. But since he was not paying attention, he failed to notice a problem in the road up ahead, and what he failed to notice would soon be advantageous to a pair of optics that had followed the big yutz all over, waiting for the proper moment to strike. And the bulky plane could see the moment coming, it was too perfect, and so the bulky carrier silently chuckled as the Autoscum headed right into the trap.

Since Sentinel Prime was not paying attention to where he was going, he only saw the tree in the road a second or two before he slammed head long into the bark. Fearing organic contamination from the downed tree, Sentinel offlined himself in his vehicle mode, hoping that a "tow truck" would soon come along to get him away from the stupid organic tree that was now caught on his plow. Sentinel had once again set himself up to be snatched by the Decepticons. One would have thought that sentinel had learned his lesson last time, but apparently not.

The only thing apparent right now was that Sentinel was offline and vulnerable. Lugnut, far off in the distance, chuckled evilly once again, as he approached the offlined bot, extremely quietly, which was very difficult for the 'con as he was not exactly the most graceful bot, but he somehow managed to get near the mech that Megatron had told Lugnut to check up on to make sure that the bot was not carrying any sparklings and to "abort them" if he was. The problem was, Lugnut did not know how to detect sparklings, and so the little unborn sparklings were thankfully safe, for the time being, though the same could not be said for Sentinel.

Lugnut cautiously approached the offlined bot, understanding his duty, but since Lugnut was a virgin, he was clueless as to how to proceed. One thing the Decepticon minion did was take Sentinel away to another location, restrain him, and blindfold the big blue and orange boor. Lugnut, finally having the blue bot to himself, studied the bot with his one huge red optic.

While the bot was still offline, Lugnut poked his pinschers into various areas were wiring was exposed. Even offlined, the bot responded with a deep lustful moan. Lugnut, pulled the wires he held even more, and received an even more lustful moan from the bot that squirmed beneath him. Lugnut did not realize that the interfacing port was actually on the front side (hence he would not "abort" the sparklings) but when he saw the port on the aft side, Lugnut thought that it was the port Megatron had referred to.

The first thing that Lugnut did was to introduce the nanites which had been created to kill off any unwanted sparklings, the problem was that in the aft, the nanites would just go up in and then come right back out, but Lugnut did not know that either. And so Lugnut quickly injected the solution into sentinel's aft, thinking everything was fine. The solution came back out, and Lugnut, thinking that it was the melted sparks of the unborn sparklings, leapt for joy, awakening his restrained Autobot.

Sentinel, aroused in a daze, the solution that had just gone up his aft and back out had turned the mech on something fierce and he did not care if he had to interface with a tree, he needed to get off (yet another sign of bot pregnancy – they get really horny). Lugnut, seeing that his captive was in a playful mood, went and curiously plucked more exposed wiring, receiving more lustful moans from his captive. Lugnut soon realized that he was being turned on by this too as one of Sentinel's restrained hands glided across Lugnut's wings.

Before either bot knew what was happening, both interface cable and port covers had been removed. Sentinel was so lost in the sensation that his danger warning regarding a decepticon in the area went unheeded. Lugnut moved behind his captive, still thinking that the aft port was the appropriate place to interface. Sentinel suddenly felt a huge thick cable go up his aft port, and was completely lost in the sensation, as sentinel realized that whoever this bot was, he had a bigger cable than Starscream, something that was very impressive (as few had a bigger cable than the cheeky seeker).

And as Lugnut began to pump in and out of Sentinel's aft, Lugnut used his pinschers to not only stroke Sentinel's cable but also pinch the port below it, still not realizing that this front port was the intended target for both the cable and the nanites that Lugnut had now wasted. Lugnut and Sentinel could feel their temperatures rising and hearing their cooling fans kick in. Lugnut watched as the horny Autobot pushed himself back on forth on the large carrier's cable. Lugnut enjoyed the sensations, especially as he heard the soft mews and moans out of the pleasure shot Autobot. It did not take too much longer for either bot to overload. As the two separated, Lugnut knocked Sentinel out, so that Lugnut could release the scum where he had been found.

After returning to the correct spot, Lugnut left Sentinel Prime away from the tree, and removed the blindfold, before leaving the Autobot to return to the Decepticon base, thinking the mission had succeeded.

Sentinel finally awoke, thinking he had a dream, and also realizing that he was free from the cursed organic tree. Sentinel, feeling sick, looked for a place to throw up once again. He felt that something had been up his aft, but that there was nothing there now. In a way, he felt empty as nothing was going in and out of him, but he was satisfied for the time being as he had recently overloaded with whatever bot had just revved his engines. And so Sentinel went on with his patrol, no one yet realizing that Sentinel was carrying triplets, but when they did, there would be many questions for the stuck up Prime to answer.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. More of my depraved story picking on Sentinel Prime, as I think he has something stuck up "where the sun don't shine". This has slash and M preg. You are warned. No like – no read. This is strictly a fan fic. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticism welcome. Enjoy!

1 month after Sentinel Prime was kidnapped and "dealt with"

Sentinel was not feeling like himself. He continued to throw up in the morning and he kept finding himself hornier and hornier until he could no longer take it and had to self-interface, which was something he had never tried before, however, he was unable to overload unless he had something up his aft, as he had his most sensitive wring back there (unlike most mechs who had their most sensitive wiring in the front interfacing port). Sentinel was now also drinking more energon than he had, but he just figured that because he was working more than usual, he needed more energon. And since most of the bots wanted nothing to do with the stuck up Prime, most of them missed the signs that sentinel showed. The only one who did not miss the signs was Ratchet, but he said nothing as it was obvious that Sentinel wanted nothing to do with the old warbot medic.

Jazz and Prowl, being sparkmates, were asleep in their berth when they were disturbed by a very disturbing site. Sentinel Prime was, as the humans called it, "sleep walking." Jazz and Prowl, embraced tightly in each other's arms, watched carefully as Sentinel came closer and closer to the pair. Something was off with the big blue dolt, but Prowl and Jazz were trapped as the sleep walking mech had locked the door and was too big to get around. To their surprise, sentinel ignored them but went toward a drawer where the two kept certain "private" toys. Jazz and Prowl were in shock as they watched sentinel pull out a long "toy" and then quickly stuck it up his aft, and started moaning lustfully.

The two sparkmates just looked at each other in shock as they listened to the horny bot try to self interface, not realizing where he was. Unfortunately, for Jazz and Prowl, hearing the lustful cries from Sentinel began to turn the two sparkmates on. Jazz began to rub Prowl's tiny waist, just above the bots interfacing area, causing Prowl to mewl softly into Jazz's mouth. Jazz, very horny from hearing the moans, fed his hardened cable right into Prowl's interfacing port.

The two sparkmates, were so turned on that they decided to spark merge, forgetting their promise to hold off on creating sparklings until the renegade Decepticons were gone. And while the two sparkmates were interfacing, Sentinel came over, still sleep walking, and asked Prowl to help the "toy" get Sentinel off. Prowl, still thinking more clearly than the other two, managed to capture Sentinel during his whole episode, so he could use it as blackmail later as Prowl knew Sentinel hated him. Prowl, horny from the attention from his sparkmate as well as getting ready to spark merge roughly pushed and pulled the toy out of Sentinel's aft. And as Jazz and Prowl's sparks merged, getting the motorcycle pregnant with twins, Prowl and Jazz overloaded, Jazz into Prowl and Prowl onto Jazz's legs. And as the two overloaded, Prowl shoved the 'toy' roughly into Sentinel's aft, causing the top heavy bot to overload.

After overloading, Sentinel left the room, never realizing what he had done. Prowl and Jazz watched drearily as Sentinel left. After the plow left, Jazz and Prowl curled into each other's arms, neither realizing that prowl was now carrying life within his slender frame. Neither wanted to talk about what they had seen with sentinel, and so they filed the memory away, hoping that it would never be needed, but there in case. The two sparkmates fell into recharge, hoping that this whole thing was just a dream, but in a few months, everyone would realize that this was no dream, as Ratchet was beginning to realize that something was definitely not right with Sentinel and, soon, Prowl.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they are owned Hasbro. Sentinel is still an idiot, but Ratchet has found out something about our bot, but so has someone else. This has slash and m preg. No like – no read. This is strictly a fan fic. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms are welcome. Enjoy!

1 month after the night with Prowl and Jazz

Sentinel had not been feeling well and today was the day that he finally decided that he would swallow his damn pride and go see Ratchet. Sentinel Prime, even though he was a Prime, was scared of the doc bot. Ratchet had a temper that was well known throughout all the Autobots. Even Ultra Magnus respected the old warbot medic. Sentinel walked through the halls of the building that the Autobots called a base – it was disgusting in his opinion but that was because it was created by organics.

Sentinel soon reached the med bay. Ratchet, unknown to Sentinel, had been waiting for the past month for Sentinel to come into the med bay. Ratchet knew something was off, but Ratchet could tell that Sentinel did everything in his power to avoid going to the med bay. That fact made Ratchet crack a small smirk, as he realized that Sentinel knew of the medic's reputation. Sentinel Prime slowly climbed on the makeshift berth, a huge metal table left over from when the building had been an auto factory.

Ratchet, seeing the nervousness in the bot, continued to maintain sentinel's fear as the grumpy old medic checked the young whippersnapper out. So far everything was normal, until Ratchet, for some unknown reason (to Sentinel), brought out a scan machine and began scanning over the young bot's abdomen. Sentinel, the clueless idiot that he was, did not know what the doc bot was checking for, but not wanting a wrench thrown at him, said nothing. Ratchet's grumpy expression did not change as the scanner confirmed what the old bot had suspected all along, though Ratchet was slightly disturbed when he realized there were three sparks, not just one. Soon, though, Ratchet put away the scanner, and told the oafish young bot that he could go. Sentinel Prime was curious, but since he did not want to fight the medic, he left, still curious as to what the medic had found.

Ratchet, after the oaf left, was torn. He knew Sentinel was a jackass and that he would never be able to handle sparklings. But, since this was sentinel's first brood, the medic realized that this meant higher risk for miscarriage, and so the medic kept the news to himself, after telling the scared younger bot to check in with him twice a week. Ratchet did not want to raise anyone's hopes should something happen to the little unborn sparklings that he found growing within the proud oafish Sentinel Prime.

Sentinel, declared healthy by the scary medic, left the base in order to straighten out his thoughts. Sentinel could tell that the medic had found something, but since Sentinel could see nothing wrong, he thought the medic was just being overly cautious. Where did that thought come from, wondered Sentinel Prime. Since when do I care what the medic thinks? And while lost in his thoughts staring out at Lake Erie, sentinel was once again unaware of what was going on. Unaware of what was going on until he found himself frozen in place. Oh slag, thought the big goof, now what.

Blitzwing had been goofing off around Detroit, in search of Sentinel Prime, as he had heard from Megatron, Starscream, and Lugnut what a good lay the stupid Autobot scum was. And Blitzy, not one to be outdone, felt it was now his time to enjoy this tasty Autobot. Blitzwing, being sleeker in design and having his Icy personality out, had quietly followed his target, just waiting for the opportune time. Upon seeing it, the quiet Decepticon instantly sent out his freeze ray and froze the Autobot stiff before landing next to his quarry. Sentinel did not like the look in the Decepticon's optics, but there was nothing the big blue oaf could do about it now, as he felt himself starting to get horny again, and the lust filled feelings blocked out the warnings from Sentinel's processors. All sentinel knew now was that he needed it and he needed it bad.

Blitzwing slowly walked around his captive, noting the lust filled look in the captives Optics. Blitzy, being slightly smarter than Lugnut, watched as the lust began to fill his captive. Blitzwing slowly melted some of the ice off of Sentinel's chassis, and his Icy Personality coldly stroked and plucked at delicate wires, as if wondering what they would do, even though he knew exactly what they would do. Icy had to hold back Random and Hothead as he wanted to enjoy this, not rush through it. In due time the personalities would come out, but for now, it was Icy's turn to play with the new toy.

Sentinel, his lust taking over his systems, watched as this calculating bot put him through even more anguish. The fact that this flyer was a Decepticon did not register on Sentinel Prime's radar as the lust filled bot only wanted one thing, to overload, and he did not care who he got it from, though he was a little surprised at how easily the Decepticons were able to isolate him.

Icy watched as he used Hothead to melt key areas, making sure that the bot would not be able to escape. After Icy completed his poking and prodding, it was Hotheads turn to take over. Hothead was smirking at the fact that this Autobot scum was now kneeling in front of him looking up at Hothead with a look of pure pleasure shot lust in the blue bot's optics, which were ever so slightly dulled, the biggest indication of lust, to Hothead.

Hothead was grateful that Icy had done the foreplay, as Hothead was not a real big one for that. And since Hothead wanted to stick it to the Autobot, Hothead removed the cover over his interfacing cable and port. Upon noticing that his cable was hard, Hothead used the cable and inserted it into the unsuspecting Autobot's mouth, muting the moans of the lust filled dolt. Hothead used every Cybertronian curse word and insult as well as some of those he had learned on earth while he used Sentinel's mouth as an interfacing port. Sentinel, not knowing any better, allowed this bot to use his mouth as the bot saw fit. Sentinel could feel that his cooling fans were kicking in, he was not close to overloading just yet, but he could feel his systems getting closer and closer to the ultimate goal. Before Sentinel could get off, though, he felt warm fluid going down his throat. Hothead had overloaded into Sentinel's "filthy" mouth. Feeling satisfied, Hothead and Icy now let Random take over.

Random was the craziest. And since he lacked the planning and skill of the other two, he was not let out until last, when the Autobot would be so far gone, that Random could easily take the bot. The ice had since melted, due to the increase in systems temperature, but Sentinel was so far gone, all he could do was wait until the bot came back to give him the overload he longed for. Little did Sentinel know that this last bot was going to have more fun with him than the first two.

Random took one look at the Autobot, kneeling in front of him, and laughed. This was too good an opportunity to pass up. Sentinel felt as the random touches hit hotspots that he did not even knew he had. These random touché even gotten him filled with more lust and pleasure, if that was possible. After becoming bored with playing with random wires, Random removed Sentinel's armor over his interfacing port and cable, and noted the cable was stiff and the port was leaking copious amount of lubricating fluid.

But Random was not one to enter the front port. And so he turned his pleasure-shot pray around. Random was surprised when he found the Autobot's aft port open and waiting for him. Random knew this was too good an opportunity and so while Random pumped in and out of Sentinel's aft port, he roughly stroked the stiff cable with his left hand while plucking delicate wiring within the interfacing with his right. Sentinel was completely gone, lost in a lust-filled haze. The sensation was too much for the young blue bot as Random overloaded into the blue bots port, and with the overload fluid pouring in, the cable up his aft, as well as the hands stroking his most sensitive areas, Sentinel was finally able to overload, calling out the name "oh, Bulkhead, give it to me." Random paid little to no attention to the comment, but saved it in his whacked out processor, for what reason only he could understand.

After random finished, Icy took over and replaced critical parts, hoping that no one would know of his little rendezvous with the dumbaft. After replacing the pieces, Blitzwing flew off, excited that he had conquered his prey. Little did either bot know that there had been optics watching them during their act. These optics had flashed as sentinel screamed, but continued to watch as Blitzy finally took off. Once the triple changer took off, this Autobot, having heard the moans, came to sentinel's rescue, too scarred to say anything, and the only one strong enough to carry the bot back to the base. Boy, someone would have some explaining to do.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. More picking on Sentinel. This has slash, and yes, Sentinel is pregnant, as we found out from the last chapter. No like – no read. This is strictly a fan fic. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy!

The large Autobot had just returned to the base with a passed out Sentinel Prime in his large arms. This large bot was impressed by how sweet and innocent Sentinel looked when he was recharging. This young Autobot could not help but notice that even though Blitzwing had hurriedly placed the armor back on, it was on crooked. This large bot used his pinschers carefully to remove the plate so that he could place it back on carefully. Little did he know where this simple gesture would lead.

It was then that this big green bulky Autobot noticed that Sentinel Prime's cable and port were responding to his gentle yet curious touches. Even though Sentinel was passed out, his body still responded to the gentle ministrations by the green bot who, though he was young, knew enough about bot anatomy and responses that he knew exactly what was going on.

Lust had filled Sentinel's processors and if he did not get what he needed, he would, well, let's just say it would not be a pretty picture, as this green bot had accidentally caught the blue bot using a tree to "relieve" whatever had ailed him. Bulkhead, not being near the idiot that Sentinel was, eagerly watched as he could see Sentinel getting more and more worked up from the tender yet clumsy ministrations, as the cooling fans indicated to Bulkhead.

The green Autobot ineptly and awkwardly poked and prodded at Sentinel's cable and port, earning a deep, lustful moan from the Prime, who moaned out "Oh Bulkhead, do me, do me, do me." The green bot was caught off guard as the blue bot he carried in his bulky arms cried out his name in such a loving and lustful manner, seemingly unaware of the position he was in.

Bulkhead did the only thing that he could think of to do; he took Sentinel in to his room in the abandoned car factory. Bulkhead had always admired Sentinel so much, but was constantly ignored by the bot, as Sentinel thought he was better than all the bots here on earth, except Ultra Magnus. Bulkhead could not believe his good luck! Sentinel was so out of it, Bulkhead just could not pass up the opportunity.

And so, once entering his room in the deserted base, Bulkhead gently set the top heavy blue dolt on Bulkhead's berth. Bulkhead, having read up on foreplay on the internet, tried to adapt the human custom to the transformer custom of interfacing. The one difference was that Bulkhead wanted to bond with this beautiful bot, and so Bulkhead was very gentle with Sentinel, giving the pleasure shot bot, a taste of what gentle really felt like. Bulkhead was surprised when Sentinel used his own hands to remove Bulkhead's armor over his interfacing port and cable.

Bulkhead noticed that his own thick cable was hard and his port was leaking fluids, just like Sentinel's port and cable. Bulk head first entered sentinel's front port and began pumping in and out of their until Bulkhead overloaded, but being the young bot he was, Bulkhead was still ready for more. What shocked Bulkhead was when sentinel turned over to reveal his aft port to the curious bot.

Bulkhead had never heard of putting a cable in an aft port, but after hearing his lover beg for it, Bulkhead gave in. And as Sentinel felt the pleasure rise, he failed to notice that his spark came out of its chamber, as did Bulkhead's. The two sparks bonded in mid air, giving both bots more pleasure than they ever knew as well as lighting up the room in a bright blue light. Both bots overloaded, Bulkhead into Sentinel's sensitive aft, and Sentinel onto the floor, as he had come for the third time in an earth hour, before Sentinel fell into a deep recharge.

After overloading, the now joined sparks went back to their own chambers. Bulkhead was happy, as this meant, he knew, that Sentinel was bonded to him for life, no matter what. Bulkhead headed off, leaving his sleeping sparkmate to sleep off after the intense session. Bulkhead kept this a secret as he knew it was not the time not the place to reveal that he had indeed bonded with Sentinel, but it was what Sentinel wanted, wasn't it, he thought, as it was Sentinel who had asked to bond, unaware of the implications and Bulkhead was too flattered to know any better. Boy when Sentinel finally woke up and realized all that had happened, there would even more explaining to do.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. More picking on sentinel – yeah! This has slash and m preg. No like – no read. This is strictly a fan fic. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. enjoy!

The next morning

Sentinel woke up in an unfamiliar place. He was sore, but at least he was not horny anymore. That had been somehow been relieved. Sentinel got up and about fell out of the very large berth. The thought of falling out somehow scared him, and before he knew it, he felt strange warm pulses in his spark, along with the fact that someone was coming to help him. Sentinel was confused as he had called for no one, not yet realizing that he had a sparkmate who he had bonded with the night before. Before Sentinel could even really react, Bulkhead came charging into the room, and helped the blue bot out of the large berth. Sentinel looked up and was about to yell at the green oaf who helped him, when something stopped him. Sentinel's spark fluttered as he saw Bulkhead. Sentinel shook his head, as none of this was making any sense. And after Bulkhead helped Sentinel out of the berth, Sentinel went on his way to the med bay, as he had a scheduled appointment with Ratchet.

Bulkhead watched as he knew Sentinel was pregnant and not only pregnant but pregnant with triplets from the time he had been forcibly raped by Megatron and Starscream. Bulkhead did not realize the implications of this thought, but Bulkhead did not go with Sentinel as it was clear to the big green bot that Sentinel wanted to be left alone. Bulkhead was going to talk to Prime, as the young mech had some questions, and figured that it would be better to ask Prime than Prowl or Bumblebee as bee was too young, and Prowl had a concerned look on his face regarding something else.

Meanwhile, as Sentinel reached the med bay, he could here sobs coming from within. Something was wrong. Sentinel entered the med bay and saw Ratchet examining Prowl, who was complaining of some abdominal pain and throwing up for about the past month. Sentinel has missed Ratchet scanning Prowl or Sentinel would have realized what was going on in his own body. Jazz looked concerned and Prowl looked deeply concerned as well. They had just been told that they were going to have twin little sparklings. They could not understand how they had created sparklings as they were always so careful, but nevertheless, they were going to be having two little sparklings.

Jazz and Prowl both glared as Sentinel tried to make a quiet entrance but failed to do so. Sentinel, unsure what was going on, could see anger in Prowl's faceplate. Oh great, thought Sentinel, I have somehow managed to not only piss off Jazz, I have pissed off Prowl, too. Those two could kick my aft if I don't stay away from them. Sentinel stayed as far away as possible. Then something caught his attention. Ratchet had dismissed the two ninja bots and was coming over to check on Sentinel, not yet realizing that Sentinel had a bonded mate, though that secret and the unborn sparklings secret would soon be out.

Unaware of what he was doing, Sentinel accidentally shot a feeling of fear across his sparkbond, and Bulkhead, his sparkmate, acted immediately. Ratchet was startled when Bulkhead barged into the med bay to see what was going on. Bulkhead looked worried. It was then that Ratchet put 2 and 2 together; somehow Bulkhead and Sentinel Prime were sparkmates. Oh shit, thought Ratchet, I wonder if Sentinel even knows, as the medic knew that Sentinel did not like Bulkhead one bit. But Ratchet could not have Sentinel flipping out, and so the medic sedated the bot. Bulkhead stood by and watched, as Ratchet checked on the little sparklings that Sentinel still did not know he was carrying. Ratchet was curious and so began asking the green bot questions.

"Bulkhead when did you and this glitch become sparkmates" asked the medic

"Last night" replied Bulkhead, "after I picked him up from the shores of Lake Erie, where he had interfaced with Blitzwing." The medic was shocked, as he could tell that Bulkhead was telling the truth, but that did not explain why the sparklings that were growing within Sentinel were two to three months along.

"Did you two spark merge ever?" asked the medic

"No, we have not done that yet. We only sparkbonded." Replied the naïve green bot, still not getting the whole situation.

That made the medic panic slightly. It was then that Bulkhead revealed something that Sentinel had kept hidden.

"Doc bot, when Sentinel and I spark bonded last night, I saw something in his memories that he never told any of us about. About 2 or so months ago, Sentinel had been caught by Starscream and Lugnut. While imprisoned, Megatron and Starscream raped him, and forced a spark merge." Bulkhead said this with heavy heart but still did not understand the implications of what he said. Ratchet flipped.

"He was RAPED?" screamed the doc bot.

"That was all I could get from his memories" responded Bulkhead, fearing the medic who was no pissed off.

"Oh shit" said Ratchet, "It is bad enough that Prowl is expecting twins with his bind mate Jazz, but now Sentinel is going to have triplets that are not only part Decepticon, but they are going to be little deviants as all three are seekerlings."

Bulkhead had no response. Sentinel, was just coming around, after waking up from the sedative. Ratchet told Bulkhead to get his and his sparkmates sorry afts out of his med bay or else. Bulkhead, knowing better, grabbed the weary Sentinel and headed out of the med bay.

'"Prime" called Ratchet, "We have a problem here."


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. More of Sentinel being a dumbaft and getting caught. This has slash and m preg. No like – no read. This is strictly a fan fic. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. enjoy!

A couple months later

Sentinel, now starting to heavily show that he was in fact pregnant, wondered what the hell was going on as nothing made sense. He was almost to the point of needing to be placed on bedrest, but that would not be for another month. Sentinel thought as the cat had finally been let out of the bag a month or so ago. Optimus Prime, Prowl, Bumblebee, and Jazz flipped out. Jazz and Prowl looked on the bot with condemnation, fearing that Sentinel had given up valuable information.

Bumblebee, too immature to do anything else, just laughed and laughed until he had to be excused for leaking fluid. He still kept laughing, as the thought of the academy bot being such a dolt. Optimus Prime was pissed that Sentinel was not more careful, but behind the angry façade, Optimus Prime was trying not to laugh at Sentinel Prime. Optimus and Sentinel were the same age, but as far as wisdom goes, Optimus held so much more than his equal counterpart Sentinel.

Then there was Ultra Magnus. Ratchet, once sentinel reached 3 months along, had no choice but to tell Optimus and Ultra Magnus as Cybertronian rules stated that a bot cannot be on active duty if the bot is with sparklings and 3 months or further along. Ultra Magnus, not showing any hint of emotion, took the news surprisingly well; as Magnus thought that the birth of triplet sparklings and the pain that Sentinel would be in would be enough punishment for the stupid blue bot who followed his hormones instead of protocol.

Optimus could not help but laugh at Sentinel Prime when they were alone. Sentinel felt absolutely confused as he had no idea how he could get pregnant, nor did he know how Ultra Magnus knew how painful birth would be. (Neither Optimus nor Sentinel knew this, but they were twins, born to Ultra Magnus many years ago, but had been separated at birth because it was too dangerous to raise both in one place, so that should one die, the other would live).

Bulkhead was the only one not surprised, as he had already known, but he astounded not only Optimus and the others, but also Sentinel when Bulkhead told the others that he and Sentinel were sparkmates. Sentinel tried to deny it, but when Bulkhead felt hurt by the insults that Sentinel fired, Sentinel felt it in his spark. Sentinel stopped as the pain in his spark was much too great to continue. It was then that Sentinel had seen the truth, he was indeed sparkmates with the big green, extremely sensitive bot.

Sentinel fainted when he heard that not only was he pregnant with triplets, he was pregnant with triplet seekerlings. Not being able to handle the truth, sentinel passed out, missing bulkhead's arms, and landed squarely on the floor, knocking him completely offline. Bulkhead had to drag Sentinel's sorry aft out of the med bay, since Ratchet no longer wanted to deal with the oaf after the exam.

While Sentinel was still only 2.5 months pregnant, he was once again on his own driving through Detroit, but this time during the day. It was getting harder for him to stay in vehicle mode, but somehow he did it. He found a secluded spot and decided to try and nap, as the unknown at that time sparklings were taking a lot out of him. The idiot should have known better than to try to take a nap in a secluded area, but sentinel, determined to do whatever he wanted, did things that he would later regret.

While Sentinel was recharging, two bulky and obnoxious Decepticons found the recharging bot all alone. Scrapper and Mixmaster, having heard the rumors going round the 'Con base felt compelled to try out their own luck on the sleeping fool, taking the recharging bot off to an even more secluded place. While in his sleep and during the transportation, Sentinel had changed into his bipedal form, which helped out the two Constructicons even more. Sentinel, still "out like a light" was betrayed by his own body as it began to allow the two bots to realize that Sentinel was horny as all get out.

And as soon as the two bots had the blue dumbaft away from any prying optics (and eyes), the two big constructicons took full advantage of the situation. Scrapper was the first to dig into the sensitive wiring that was hidden between Sentinel's metal plates. And while Scrapper plucked at wires, Mixmaster ran his hands up and down the back side of the sleeping bot. Mixmaster even used "barrel" that he had for his cement carrying vehicle form as a vibrator against the blue bots backside, eliciting hot and horny as well as lustful moans from the sleeping bot. Scrapper, having enjoyed the vibrator many a time with his sparkmate, Mixmaster, enjoyed the sensation even while feeling it through the blue Autobot. Against his own will, Sentinel felt his systems heating up.

As the horny side of the blue bot came to the surface, sentinel suddenly woke up, and found himself in between two bots he had never seen before. He was slightly startled and was going to resist until Mixmaster rubbed right by the blue bot's aft port. As Mix continued his ministrations, Sentinel lost all will to fight as his hormones took over, allowing these two unfamiliar bots to use his body as they saw fit.

Once Scrapper and Mix realized that their prey was ready, all interfacing cables and ports were exposed. Scrapper lined up with the front port on Sentinel while Mix, the more dominant of the two, lined up with Sentinel's aft port, and stroking Sentinel's stiff cable. The two constructicons pumped and pistoned in and out, eliciting deep, guttural moans from the bot that they were, in a sense, raping. Sentinel could not hold it anymore as he overloaded when both bots overloaded into him, especially when Mixmaster overloaded into his overly sensitive aft. The two constructicons, having had their fill, left the bot there, port and cable exposed, and sleeping. That was the plan.

After Mix and Scrapper left, a single, vengeful bot came to the spot that the constructicons had picked. This bot, having had a bone to pick with sentinel, would soon be taking whatever he wanted from the pleasure shot bot. This sly, vengeful bot used his hook to roughly pull at delicate wires in sentinel's front port. This sleek, gangly menace was surprised when he did not get the response he expected, as Lockdown now realized why. This bot must be more sensitive in his aft port than most, thought Lockdown, as he continued to use his hook to abuse sentinel's pleasure shot systems, eliciting short gasps and guttural moans from the squirming bot underneath him.

While Lockdown knew this was not for Sentinel's pleasure, the bot was surprised how easy it was to take advantage of the horny Autobot. And even though Sentinel had just overloaded, his body was getting ready to do so again as Lockdown roughly jammed his long, thick cable deeply into sentinel's aft, eliciting such a wonderful moan that lockdown had to do it again and again. Sentinel, not thinking straight, enjoyed the feelings in his aft as the uncaring bot literally pounded the tar out of Sentinel's aft. And soon, both Lockdown and sentinel had overloaded. Lockdown took a souvenir before slugging the Autobot and leaving the scum to recover on his own.

It was not more than 5 minutes after lockdown had left that Bulkhead happened upon the disgraced form of sentinel. Bulkhead, feeling a deep love for Sentinel in his spark, gently placed all the bot's armor back on, not realizing what had just happened. Bulkhead then moved sentinel to another spot, not knowing it was the original spot that Sentinel had stopped in, and Bulkhead left the blue bot there, as he got called off to handle a call with Bumblebee and Prowl.

When sentinel finally woke from his daze and stupor, as well as from recharge, the Autobot looked around, and seeing that he was where he had last stopped for a nap, Sentinel thought nothing of what had happened, as he remembered none of it. But since Sentinel was tired, he headed back for the base.

That was almost 2 to 3 weeks ago when that happened, and Sentinel was still trying to get over what had happened to him. He had nearly been used by every Decepticon located here on earth. What sentinel did not realize was that there were two more Decepticons just biding their time for a shot at his aft.

Bulkhead had come in and disturbed sentinel from his walk down memory. Of all the bots I end up with, thought sentinel, I get the clumsy, naïve, goof who only excels in building bridges and nothing else. Bulkhead, to his credit, did well in taking care of the pregnant and emotional sentinel, taking beatings that only Ultra Magnus could stop, though no one knew why. Bulkhead was a gentle lover, and that would be something that Sentinel would have to learn to appreciate the hard way. Only 5 more months before the little seekerlings would be born.

Somewhere, somewhere far away, someone watched with careful optics. Something was not right, the blue bot was gaining weight. Something was amiss, and with that thought, the presence set out, angry that one of his minions had failed, but maybe things would not be a total loss.

And elsewhere, three other bots watched, biding their time to take a shot at the dumbaft. For in time, all would be revealed.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. Another chapter in the continuing story of pregnant Sentinel. I have to admit that one of my friends on Deviant Art comments led to the development of this chapter. Hope you enjoy. This does have slash as well as a small amount of violence and M preg. No like – no read. This is strictly a fan fic. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy!

3 months after the Secrets were finally revealed

Sentinel was now on bed rest, at six months along he was way too big to move around freely and for once the blue bot was extremely happy to not only have one sparkmate, but have 2. Sentinel had learned the hard way not to insult either of his sparkmates, as he could feel their pain in his spark, and the pain they felt, he felt as well and the little unborn sparklings did not like it when "mama" Sentinel was in pain, and they became distressed. Sentinel had ended up going to the med bay several times after screaming at his sparkmates because the little seekerlings were in distress. Sentinel had since learned to hold his tongue, though many times it was difficult as his 2 sparkmates had to be the clumsiest bots he ever knew.

Bulkhead, who doted on his sparkmate, was extremely happy to see that his sparkmate was starting to accept him more and more. Sentinel had finally realized that though Bulkhead was, for lack of better terms, bulky and clumsy, he had such a gentle spark when it came to Sentinel and the unborn sparklings. Every time that Sentinel winced in pain from the movement of the little unborn sparklings, Bulkhead was there to comfort the blue bot, with such tenderness that it surprised the normally stuck up Sentinel. He never had realized that Bulkhead was such a sweetheart, but Sentinel had to count his blessings, as he could have had a lot worse of a sparkmate. Bulkhead spoiled Sentinel, and that, for once, made the blue bot feel bad, as he realized all that he had been missing by being such a dumbaft, but thanks to his upbringing, Sentinel knew no different as even though his parents were Autobots, they were egotistical and self-righteous.

The other sparkmate, well, he was confused about the whole thing, as no one had explained to him how things worked. But the small bot, feeling love and encouragement from both his sparkmates, began to pitch in and help, and was growing up fast. It had only been a couple months ago when this bot became sparkmates with the other two, but they would not have it any other way, as this young bot did his best to help out. Yes, Bumblebee, having always loved Bulkhead, had finally confessed to the gentle bot one night, and the rest, as they say, is history.

At first, Sentinel was agitated as he realized he had now bonded with not one bot, but two, neither of which he had originally thought were even good enough to be Autobot troops. But now, having bonded to both and realizing their sparks, Sentinel realized he had sorely misjudged both Bee and Bulkhead, as they tried their hardest to do their best. Sentinel, very horny, now realized that having two sparkmates meant that his horniness would not take over as much anymore, though even Bulkhead and Bee, being as young as they were, wore out sometimes before relieving Sentinel, not realizing at first that the bot was more sensitive in the aft port than the front port and cable.

It was only figured out by accident, when Bee and Bulkhead double teamed Sentinel during one of his horny fits, as they did not want him wandering off and getting in the hands of the Decepticons for both sparkmates knew that when Sentinel was horny, he was not in his right processor and wanted interface with whatever took his interest and with whatever could give him pleasure. In fact, Sentinel was so horny one time, he tried to get Optimus Prime to interface with him, but Bulkhead stopped Sentinel just before Optimus got pinned done on the ground. It was quite a sight, but nothing like the terror that Bulkhead and Bee felt when they realized their mate had gone off on his own, during one of his horny moods. That was when the bots found him with Soundwave, which had happened about a month ago.

On that day, Optimus Prime, Jazz, Bulkhead, and Bee were called to one side of Detroit to fight off an attack by the Decepticons. Ratchet, Prowl, and Sentinel had remained behind, per Ultra Magnus's orders. Little did anyone know that Sentinel was going to go through a horny mood yet again, but since he was horny and bored, he wandered off alone once again. Not a smart idea, but hormones overruled his processor, blinding the mech to the potential risks of yet another Decepticon literally coming after his aft. Soundwave used his music to lure the horny bot his way. Sentinel, drawn by the soft music, went toward the sound, even though he knew that he was now with sparklings. He was just in such a mood, that he even forgot about the unborn sparklings, as he all he focused on was the need to satisfy his need to interface. Oh this was not going to be good.

Sentinel still followed the gently luring music to its source, never realizing the music was playing with his mixed-up horny processor, blinding him to the fact that he was heading right into a trap by a very clever and decisive Decepticon. Soundwave was not one to chase, he lured his intended prey to him and this horny bot was no exception. Soundwave, playing gently, soothing music lured the bot right into the trap, but Soundwave needed no restraints to hold the bot in place, as his music would keep his pray right where it was while the Decepticon took a lot at the bot all the 'cons were talking about as a fine piece of aft, and Soundwave could not agree more, as Soundwave realized that this bot was not only an Autobot, but also a Prime. Though it could not been seen, there grew a sense that the emotionless mech was smiling sadistically behind his mask.

Sentinel was too far off in no-man's-land to realize that he once again had fallen into a Decepticon trap, but if Soundwave had anything to say about it, no one would know, or so the 'Con thought, as Soundwave did not know the bot he had captured had not just one sparkmate, but 2 bonded mates and one of them hated Soundwave with all his processor. But nevertheless, sound wave proceeded with his plans.

Soundwave, continuing the soft, subtle music, was easily able to subdue the blue bot, who had been lured like a sailor to a Siren in the days of old. Soundwave made calculated movements, watching the horny bot with every tweak of a wire or stroke of plating. Soundwave was rewarded by guttural moans and cooling fans kicking on. Soundwave noticed that as his prey got hornier, the aft port opened wider and wider until it was completely open. Though Soundwave knew that in most normal bots, the front port was more sensitive, Soundwave could tell by the fact that the aft port opened before the interfacing armor could be removed that this bot's "sweet spot" was in his aft port.

Having warmed up the prey, Soundwave methodically removed the interfacing armor of both bots, noticing that Sentinel had a good sized cable that was stiff and a front port that was leaking copious amounts of fluid. Soundwave stuck his hand in the front port not only to pluck at delicate wring but also to use the fluid as Soundwave stuck his thick and long cable up the poor Autobot's aft. Sentinel, not realizing what he was doing, was sending out waves of pleasure but also waves of concern through his bond to his sparkmates. This was not going to be pretty.

Bulkhead and Bee, having helped Prime and Jazz stop the Decepticons, headed off, and since Prime thought they were going to Sari's place, he let them go, never realizing their true target.

Meanwhile, Soundwave began to take advantage of the Autobot he had lured into his trap. Sentinel, overcome with lustful urges, allowed the 'con to do whatever he wanted, not thinking about his sparkmates or the unborn seekerlings within. Soon, though, this session would be crashed in the most unlikely of ways.

As Soundwave kept methodically pumping his cable in and out of Sentinel's demanding aft port, Bulkhead and Bee found themselves outside of the abandoned warehouse. It was then that Bulkhead recognized the unsavory music. SOUNDWAVE! Bulkhead cursed as he realized his pregnant sparkmate was in a mood and had been lured here by the lowdown Decepticon. Bulkhead had hated the 'Con since he had tried to come between his friend Sari and him. Now to have the 'Con go after his sparkmate pissed Bulkhead off even more, and since Bulkhead was pissed, so was Bee.

Soundwave, even though methodical, was getting more and more turned on as he continued to use the bot beneath him, both moaning in pleasure. Soundwave had just overloaded into Sentinel's port aft, causing Sentinel to overload, when Bulkhead and Bee caught the two by surprise. It was obvious to the pair that Sentinel had been lured here unwillingly and was an unwilling participant, even though his hormones had taken over. Bee quickly ran in and grabbed Sentinel, receiving appreciation from his bonded, while bulkhead went after the "turned on: Soundwave.

Soundwave had yet to come down from his interfacing high, and so Bulkhead had a free shot. Before Soundwave even knew what happened, Bulkhead not only damaged his port, but also blew his cable off, saying in no uncertain terms, you mess with my mate – you mess with me. And as Bulkhead and Bee rescued their sparkmate, sound wave lay leaking energon on the floor, still not realizing that the Autobots had outthought him. But Dizzy and pained as he was, Soundwave ran off, not wanting to have any more confrontations at the moment. Oh will Blitzy be pleased when he realizes that Soundwave only has a port now, but that is another story.

Bulkhead and Bee soon brought a passed out Sentinel back to base. Ratchet checked him over and cleared the blue bot. But before Ratchet let Sentinel out, he checked again on the little unborn seekerlings. Fortunately, all the little unborn sparklings were safe.

Bringing things back to now, Bee and Bulkhead watched their mate much more closely, as they no longer wanted him interfacing with just anyone or anything. And since Sentinel now had two sparkmates, they were now able to satisfy his hunger for interfacing. The question was, what were the three going to do once the little seekerlings came along, as they all knew that if the Decepticons saw that these sparklings were seekerlings, there would be lots of problems.

But for now, Sentinel enjoyed the company and love that he got from his sparkmates.

'I love you Bulky, I love you Bee' said Sentinel over their bond, as only Sentinel and Bee got away with calling Bulkhead by his pet name - Bulky.

'Love you both too' replied Bee, who was cuddling close with the big blue bot.

Bulkhead said nothing as he sent a big wave of love across the bond before joining the other two in the berth.

'Be careful, Bulky, don't squish me like you almost did last night' stated Bee, who was shot a look before Bulkhead carefully climbed into the berth, his large size enveloping his two smaller sparkmates. For though he had a soft spark inside of him, Bulkhead was one Autobot not to mess with, especially when it came to his sparkmates, and that is why Bee and Sentinel felt safe.

But not too far away, optics peered down, just waiting for the right time. And when the time came, all were going to suffer…


	9. Chapter 9

Full Term

Sentinel was lying in the berth he shared with Bulkhead and Bumblebee. He was unable to move without help from his sparkmates, as the weight as three unborn sparklings weighed him down greatly. He was trying to recharge, but felt that something was wrong. He could not place his finger on it, but something was definitely off. And while Bumblebee was off playing videos games with Sari in the rec room, Bulkhead was in the bedroom, watching Sentinel, as Sentinel did not like to remain in one position very long. And it was while turning the bot one time that Bulkhead noticed a strange, viscous liquid coming from his sparkmate. Bulkhead was scared, and so he called for Ratchet.

Ratchet, receiving Bulkhead's call, maneuvered his way to Bulkhead's room, realizing what was going on, but wanting the pain in the aft Sentinel to suffer a bit. The only thing that went through Ratchet's mind was please don't let Prowl and Sentinel spark their sparklings on the same day. But unfortunately for Ratchet, he would not be so lucky. But, anyways, Ratchet headed to Bulkhead's room, knowing that it was time for the little seekerlings to be born.

By the time Ratchet got to the room, Sentinel was swearing and cussing in Cybertronian and English as the extreme sparking pain hit the blue bot. Ratchet had to hide a small smile, as he watched this bot squirm in pain. Ratchet had never been very fond Sentinel ever since realizing that Sentinel thought he was better than the medic. Bulkhead, noticing Ratchet, pointed out the oil leak, to which Ratchet told Bulkhead exactly what was going on – Sentinel was about to give birth. In the rec room, having received a spark bond message, Bumblebee suddenly left Sari, who had no idea what had happened as she was as yet unaware that her best friend was a sparkmate to another bot.

Meanwhile, Prowl, though only 8 months along, was having difficulty. Jazz did his best to help his sparkmate, but Prowl could be stubborn when he chose to be. Jazz had finally convinced his mate to lay down. Prowl, tired and in pain, was trying his best not to let on what was going on. But despite all Prowl tried to do, Jazz had noticed thick, black fluid coming from his mate and covering not only his mate but also the berth that they shared. Jazz was caught off guard, but tried to think as his mate was in obvious pain, this was not good. Unsure of what to do, Jazz called Ultra Magnus for his opinion.

Meanwhile, Bulkhead carried Sentinel, who was still swearing, to the med bay where they met up with Bumblebee, who looked like he was going to pass out as he saw the oil trickling down Sentinel's leg and onto Bulkhead's chest. Ratchet looked between the two bots – oh no.

"Bulkhead, why the hell is Bumblebee here?" demanded the medic, curious as to why Bumblebee would show up

"Hey" shouted Bee, recovering from the sight of the oil "that is no way to treat the sparkmate of your patient." Ratchet's face grew even whiter, if that was possible.

"You mean to tell me" said the flustered medic "that not only is Bulkhead bonded to this glitch, but you too, Bee?" the medic was trying to make sense of it all, and was failing miserably.

"Well," replied Bee, "It just sorta happened." Ratchet was beside himself, not only was this glitch stupid enough to get himself impregnated with seekerlings, he picked the two most naïve and youngest bots on the base to bond with. Oh well, live and learn. But now it was time to deal with the bot attempting to give birth to his little unborn sparklings.

Meanwhile, Ultra Magnus received the call from Jazz. Ultra Magnus had to calm the excited Jazz down before Magnus was able to understand what Jazz was asking. When Magnus informed jazz of what to do, Jazz immediately got of the link with Magnus and tried to get a hold of Ratchet. This was turning out to be quite a day.

Meanwhile, in the med bay, Sentinel was screaming in pain, and Bulkhead was trying his best to calm his mate down. Sentinel, not understanding what was going on with his body, calmed down slightly when Bulkhead held Sentinel's hand. Ratchet watched as Sentinel's front port reshaped itself and Sentinel's cable tucked itself away, in preparation for the birth of Sparklings. Oh shit, Ratchet thought, they are coming and they are coming now.

Sentinel continued swearing and yelling in the med bay, drawing the attention of Optimus Prime. Optimus, being the curious bot that he was, peaked into the med bay and realized what was going on. Sentinel was giving birth. Optimus left and then contacted Ultra Magnus to inform him of the situation. Then Optimus went back to monitor duty, laughing as Sentinel screamed, thinking at least it is him and not me.

Ratchet was poised between Sentinel's legs, awaiting the arrival of the first little seekerling. And to his surprise, the first little one was coming out. Sentinel was struggling to push through the pain as he had never endured such pain before. Ratchet was able to assist the first little seekerling out. It was a little mech – oh great, thought Ratchet, more stupidity around here. And once this little one was awake, he began to scream. Bulkhead, not at all disturbed by the noise, saw that the first born seekerling was red and blue. Bulkhead and Bee looked at each other, now they knew what had happened to their sparkmate. The first little seekerling was named Divebomber.

And while Ratchet was awaiting the birth of the second triplet, he received a call from a panicked Jazz. Jazz informed the medic of what was going on, earning not only a brief response from the medic, but a whole slew of swear words, both in English and Cybertronian, in his audios. Jazz, realizing that he needed to bring prowl to the med bay, called upon Optimus to help carry Prowl, who was much heavier now that he was carrying twins. Optimus reluctantly left the monitor to help out, as he did not want to be caught unaware by the Decepticons. Optimus quickly helped Jazz with Prowl before returning to his post. Sari, left alone in the rec room, wanted to know what was going on but no one would tell her.

Now Ratchet not only had a screaming sparkling and mother in his med bay, he had three concerned sparkmates and a silent expectant mother. Ratchet quickly checked Prowl, and found that his body was still prepping, and so Ratchet returned to Sentinel, who was starting to push out the second triplet. Ratchet helped the little one out, another mech. This little mech was Royal blue, silver, and black. This one was also a little screamer. Bee and Bulkhead named the little seekerling Starblazer.

Bee, excited to see the little seekerlings, watched the two newborns while Bulkhead kept Sentinel company. Fortunately, Prowl was still not ready when Ratchet helped Sentinel give birth to the last little seekerling, a purple, red, and silver mech. Bulkhead was surprised as was Bee, but they named the little one Stargazer. And the reason for this name was that of all three, this one was the quietest and did not let out a peep. And so Bee gazed upon little Divebomber, Starblazer, and Stargazer. Bulkhead and Bee were excited, and Sentinel had stopped swearing, as he had passed out when he saw the last one, as it reminded him the most of how he had gotten into this situation.

No sooner had Ratchet delivered Sentinel's little seekerlings, which had all thankfully fallen asleep, then Prowl was starting to push a little sparkling out of his port. Jazz sat there, as he watched his mate wince in pain, but keeping silent. Jazz rubbed Prowl's hand in order to bring his sparkmate comfort. Ratchet, tired, ran to help with the delivery of the Prowl's little sparkling. Why me, thought the medic, why the hell does everything happen to me?

Sentinel thankfully was out cold, just like his seekerlings, which Bulkhead and Bee now held in their arms, Bulkhead holding the older two while Bee held the youngest runt. Ratchet almost missed catching the first sparkling as it quickly eased out of Prowl's port. Ratchet managed to catch the little mech before he could hit the floor. The little black and white mech decided that it was time to take a big intake of air to clear out the birth fluids and ending up blowing oil and birth fluids everywhere, including on Ratchet. Bee and Bulkhead, feeling sick, quickly left the med bay with the little seekerlings. Ratchet, being used to having various fluids on him, just sighed as Jazz could not help but laugh. Prowl just groaned, as he realized that this little mech had Jazz's personality, no question about it. Jazz, excited, asked if he could name the little one, and Prowl nodded. Jazz thought and thought.

"I know," said Jazz, "we can call him Sparkbreaker, as he is such a cutie, I think he will break many sparks along the way." The little mech kept chirping and would not quiet down, and Jazz noticed that this little one was a little car, just like him.

Prowl just groaned as the second twin was ready to come out. This little one, royal blue and gold, was also a mech. This little one came out quietly, without so much as a cry. In fact, ratchet had to poke and prod the little one quite hard to make sure the little sparkling was alive. Prowl was relieved, as this second one had more of his calm personality. Jazz, too busy with the oldest at the moment to pay attention, allowed Prowl to name the second twin, as per the agreement that had made before the sparklings were born. Prowl held the small sparkling close to his chest and looked into the soft blue optics, it was hard to think as he got lost in the little blue optics. But soon, he came up with a name.

"we will call him," stated Prowl, tired but happy, though it was not evident on his face, "we will call him Coolrider, because of his color and because he is a motorcycle." Jazz, upon hearing the name, thought it was perfect. Ratchet was surprised, as it had been such a long time since he had helped spark and sparkling. Ratchet, being the oldest, had seen so many bot's lives come to an end, that he forgot how amazing it was to see the little lives come online. It was then that the three little seekerlings from the other birth, started screaming, and once again Ratchet was swearing – they might be cute, he thought, but they can be such a pain in the aft.

Sentinel was left in the med room, along with Prowl. All the sparklings were cleared quickly, as Ratchet did not want any little ones staying in the med bay. Prowl quickly healed up, and left in a few hours, desperate to see his twin sons. Sentinel, on the other hand, was content to snooze exactly where he was, until the next day when he realized he was in the med bay and ratchet was standing above him, wrench in hand. Sentinel quickly ran out, plowing into Optimus as he left. Sentinel did not even apologize to Optimus as Sentinel was still afraid of the medic. Optimus withheld a laugh as he watched sentinel run out of the room, Sentinel not even realizing that his little seekerlings were being watched by Ultra Magnus and Bee right in the very room that Sentinel just ran through.

And while things were hectic but happy on the base, far off in the distance a bot watched, wondering how he could take this whole thing and make it too his advantage. This bot knew that they only way he could take advantage of this was if "mommy-dearest" himself was ever alone with the little seekerlings. But this bot knew how to bide his time, all he had to do now was wait for the opportunity, which would present itself sooner than this bot expected, but he figured the sooner the better. Just wait, this bot thought, just wait…these would be the best weapons I could sell to Megatron, completely programmable soldiers….


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. Divebomber, Starblazer, Stargazer, Sparkbreaker, and Coolrider are my little creations. This has implied slash and m preg. Five little sparklings, tree are seekerlings – I smell trouble. No like – no read. This is strictly a fan fic. No flames or harsh comments. Enjoy!

2 weeks after the birth

Sentinel was out like a light, as he was still recovering from giving birth two weeks ago. Bumblebee and Bulkhead quickly learned how to handle the three little seekerlings. Divebomber was always loudest when he was hungry, Starblazer was loudest when he was tired, and the only time Stargazer was loud was when the little seekerling had to be held and examined by Ratchet.

For as loud and obnoxious as they were, the little seekerlings were always well behaved for Bulkhead and Bumblebee with the aforementioned exceptions. The little seekerlings optics lit up whenever they saw Bee, Bulkhead, Optimus, Ultra Magnus, Sari, Prowl, or Jazz enter the room. The little seekerlings were especially attached not only to Bee and Bulkhead, but also Optimus and Ultra Magnus. Sentinel, unsure about the whole thing still, was careful around the little ones, but he had trouble getting them to behave as he spent so little time with them.

The little seekerlings favorite bots to play with were Sparkbreaker and Coolrider. The five little sparklings would often play together, with 1 to 2 of the older bots watching over the lot, though if it was Sentinel's turn to watch, it was always two mechs, as even though 3 of the little ones were Sentinel's, no one trusted him to be responsible enough to watch the 5 little ones alone.

Coolrider and Stargazer were the quietest and often played quietly together, with quiet little laughs escaping from time to time from the little ones. Sparkbreaker, Starblazer, and Divebomber were the noisy obnoxious sparklings, who ran around and often found themselves in quite the predicament. Prowl, Bee, Jazz, Optimus, and Bulkhead had lost track of the number of times these little adventurers had gotten into a sticky situation around the base, whether it was getting stuck in an old oil barrel or having shimmied up the tree in Prowl and Jazz's room. Often times, it was Divebomber and Starblazer who flew little Sparkbreaker into these situations, and only Bumblebee or Prowl were limber enough to get the little ones down.

The day came once again where it was Sentinel's turn to watch the little ones. Jazz watched with Sentinel, making sure that all the sparklings would be safe as all five trusted Jazz, in fact, little Divebomber loved to hand around the cyberninja. Jazz, at first, was startled when little Divebomber would cling to the cyberninja, especially when the little one was scared and Bee and Bulky were not around. Little Sparkbreaker and Divebomber just admired Jazz like he was the best in the world – well, for Divebomber, just shy of Bee and Bulky. On this day, the rest of the Autobots had been called out to deal with a reported Decepticon sighting. Only Jazz, Sentinel, and the five little Autobot sparklings remained in the base, along with Sari.

Somewhere outside the Autobot base lurked a dark intruder, biding his time. the stalker, at first wanting weapons to sell, soon saw why the base was so heavily armed as he peered in to see five little sparklings, three of which looked like seekerlings. Oh, if he could only get his hands on those little ones, he could make a fortune selling those little brats to the Decepticons, as they would probably have better weapons than anything else he could steal or build. The only thing was, having been born Autobots, the little ones already had the Autobot emblem on them, which they had someone been born with. This presence thought that that could be easily rectified, and so began plotting how to capture the little brats, not realizing that he had been spotted.

Jazz quickly went outside of the base, detecting a foreign signature, forgetting that he was leaving the little ones with Sentinel. Jazz, once outside, found nothing, but felt a small jolt as electricity hit him and knocked him temporarily offline. Sari, sensing something wrong with her key, led Coolrider and Stargazer to a safe place, one where she knew the little bots could and would stay hidden. The problem was that Sentinel had fallen asleep on the couch and Starblazer, Divebomber, and Sparkbreaker were playing loudly with each other. The bot who had gotten Jazz out of the way smiled as he saw three little sparklings unsupervised, not noticing the sleeping mech on the couch.

When Swindle finally noticed the mech on the couch, he smiled as he had heard the rumors. And so he quickly used a blindfold and also tied the sleeping bot on the couch. Sentinel unfortunately had fallen asleep on his belly, leaving his backside wide open. Swindle, licking his lips, started stroking the bot seductively. Sentinel moaned, but did not wake up. Swindle watched and listened, and soon he heard and saw what he wanted. Sentinel's aft port was opening and his cooling fans were kicking on. Fortunately, the sparklings were too busy playing to notice what was going on. Swindle silently entered Sentinel's aft with his cable. Sentinel, who already was out like a light, was completely gone.

In fact, the two bots quietly overloaded just as Sari entered the room, trying to save the three sparklings, and Sari, caught off guard by the sight, was caught even more so off guard when the bot on top of Sentinel put his cable away and took the three little sparklings – Divebomber, Starblazer, and Sparkbreaker. Sari, unable to stop the bot, looked and saw that Sentinel was tied to the couch and still offline. Sari hastily ran to find Jazz, and found him just coming back online outside. Jazz and sari looked up, hearing a deceitful laughter, and saw Swindle carrying off three little sparklings. Jazz panicked as he realized that one of the little ones was Sparkbreaker, and for the first time ever, Sparkbreaker was screaming at the top of his vocal processors. It broke Jazz's spark when he realized that right now he could not rescue the little ones, especially his little Sparkbreaker.

Swindle flew off, excited about the weapons he could now try to sell to Megatron and Starscream. Little did Swindle realize the trouble that he would be in for. Divebomber and Starblazer were yelling and screaming at the top of their vocal processors as was Sparkbreaker. Swindle did not realize that these little ones were already bonded with their Autobot creators, but He did not think that it mattered because if the Decepticons could whip Lugnut into shape, they could find a way to exploit the young ones, especially since two of the three looked like seekers.

Meanwhile, having defended the city, Prowl, Bee, and Bulkhead felt a great distress in their sparks. Then came the message from Sari.

"Bee, come in Bee…Swindle just took Divebomber, Starblazer, and Sparkbreaker …. hurry…. Sentinel is out and Jazz was knocked out outside and is just recovering" the sense of urgency and panic was evident on Sari's voice.

Prowl, Bee, and Bulkhead were off, as they wanted to try to rescue their sparklings. Optimus and Ratchet, as well as Ultra Magnus, were extremely concerned as Swindle taking them only meant one thing – he was going to try to sell them as weapons to the Decepticons. Bee and Bulkhead panicked most as their little ones were seekerlings, and that would mean much more value to the Decepticons.

Meanwhile, Swindle, happy about his catch, was trying his best to get a hold of Starscream and Megatron, while trying to keep the little brats he had with him quiet. It was not easy, as all three had quite the set of vocal processors, but he just managed to when he finally got a hold of Screamer and Megs.

Megatron, tired of dealing with Swindle as Swindle always tried to pawn off something that malfunctioned, allowed the transmission to continue for some unknown reason. Starscream was there as well as the two communicated with Swindle. It was then that Swindle showed the Decepticon leader and his sparkmate the best weapons the dirty dealer had ever laid his hands on. Into the picture popped two little seekerlings and a third sparkling that looked like a car. Megatron was intrigued, but it was Screamer who realized something was wrong. Screamer put Swindle on hold while he talked to Megatron.

"Megatron, are you sure those seekerlings are not related to us" asked Screamer

"they couldn't be. I sent Lugnut to get rid of any traces of our deed." Replied an irritated Megatron

"they have to be, the Autobots don't have seekers. Besides, why would you ever send that lugbut to do a job, he knows nothing about transformer reproduction." Starscream was pissed. He recognized the pattern on one, as it was similar to his own. Oh shit, thought screamer, those are from us.

Megatron, sensing what Starscream was feeling through their sparkbond, realized what had happened – his minion had failed. Megatron was not happy, but then he realized that he now had a chance to take what was rightfully his. Megatron sent screamer to go take the little ones while he and Swindle "discussed" terms. Screamer, delighted, took off, knowing exactly where Swindle was.

While Swindle thought he was discussing terms with Megatron, something came and swiftly took his "item" away from him. Swindle realized that he had been duped and that Megatron was just going to take what he wanted. Swindle was pissed, but there was little he could do about as 5 minutes after the seeker took the little ones, the Autobots found Swindle and offlined him. Prowl, Bee, and Jazz were angry as they realized now who really had their little sparklings – Megatron.

Oh no, now what? Prowl, Bee, and Bulkhead, as well as the others could only hope that they could reach the little sparklings before Megatron did something to them.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. Divebomber, Starblazer, Stargazer, Sparkbreaker, and Coolrider are my little creations. This has implied slash and implied m preg. No like – no read. Five little sparklings, three are seekerlings – I smell trouble and now they need to be rescued. This is strictly a fan fic. No flames or harsh comments. Enjoy!

Megatron was there when Starscream arrived, carrying the little precious cargo. The two little seekerlings and the other little sparkling were screaming as they were absolutely terrified. Starscream, once reaching the base, quickly transformed, dropping the little sparklings onto the ground, in which made them cry louder. Megatron, irritated with the noise, told Blitzwing to move the little ones elsewhere, as they were making his processor ache. Blitzwing did as he was told.

Meanwhile, back at the base, Jazz was found outside, being revived by Sari, Stargazer, and Coolrider. On the inside, the base had been torn apart. Sentinel was out like a light but tied to the couch after obviously been raped. The scene was not good. And the rest knew they never should have left Sentinel to watch the little ones. It was only thanks to Sari and Jazz that the other two little ones were still at the Autobot base. Ultra Magnus took one look at the sleeping Sentinel Prime and with Optimus Prime's help, took the sleeping bot and threw him in the brig after untying him. Now that that was done, it was time to make a game plan to get the little sparklings back. Jazz was almost inconsolable as he had seen Swindle take the sparklings, but had been unable to stop him. Prowl and Coolrider quickly got Jazz out of that mode as they made Jazz realize that if he did not get his processor straightened out, they might not get the other sparklings back.

Meanwhile, at the Decepticon base, Starscream went into check on the little sparklings, to make sure that they were still there. When he heard the screaming, he knew. Man, he thought, don't they ever recharge, my processor can't take much more of this. Starscream quickly left, leaving Blitzwing with the three little sparklings, as he seemed to be able to handle the craziness of it all. Megatron could not have been more please, except that he did not like that they made so much noise. Well, they are sparklings, he thought, and since they are not very old, it will be easy enough to mold them into Decepticons. A sadistic grin crossed Megatron's dark faceplate as the thought went through his processor – Yes, I can and will make Decepticons out of them.

Meanwhile, as Megatron and Screamer were trying to get the little ones to shut up, the Autobots had come up with a plan. The only one who stayed behind was Ratchet, as he was to watch over the prisoner, Sentinel, and they did not want him harmed as he was the only medic for light years. Ultra Magnus, Optimus Prime, Bulkhead, Bumblebee, Jazz, and Prowl then headed toward the Decepticon base, knowing that time was crucial. The little sparklings were precious and no one wanted to lose anyone of them.

The Autobots quietly approached the Decepticon base, seemingly undetected until they felt the white heat of the lasers being fired at them. It was then that Ultra Magnus and Jazz spotted Screamer. Only the seeker, they thought, would attack from that position. The group of Autobots split up, knowing that if they split up, the 'cons could not keep up with all of them. Bee, Prowl, and Bulkhead managed to find a way in that was left unguarded, thanks to the ninjabot. The downed Decepticon Lugnut lay there on the grass, offline, after receiving a swift ninja blow from Prowl. Prowl and the others entered carefully, as there still could be booby traps. Megatron, realizing the Autobots were doing too well, joined the fray and began to square off with Optimus Prime. The only 'con not fighting the older Autobots were Blackarachnia and Blitzwing as they were struggling with the little sparklings that Starscream had stolen from the Autobots. Prowl and Bee crept quietly around as they could sense the little ones were near.

Meanwhile, in the room, Blackarachnia and Blitzwing were struggling as the little ones were screaming even louder and were now trying to escape from the room they were in. Blitzwing was holding Sparkbreaker upside down by one leg, as the triple-changer did not want to be bit again, while Blackarachnia was struggling to hold onto Divebomber, neither knowing that the third little sparkling, Starblazer, had snuck out of the room in search of Bumblebee and Bulkhead, which the little one could sense. Blackarachnia was not in the mood to fight, as she realized that these little ones were not going to be Decepticons but Autobots, and deep inside, she did not want these little ones to be Decepticons at all.

As Prowl and the others turned the corner, they were flabbergasted at the sight, little Starblazer was crawling down the hall rapidly as if running from something or to something. When Starblazer saw Bulkhead, the little seeker crawled up to him and quietly demanded to be picked up. Since Bulkhead had already secured one sparkling, Prowl and Bee sent him out and on his way back to the base. Prowl and Bee were getting closer and closer to the room as the war kept going outside between Starscream and Megatron versus Optimus, Ultra Magnus, and Jazz. Three on two were not good odds, but Screamer and Megatron were not going to give up their prize without a fight.

While the fighting was continuing and Prowl and Bee were still in the base, Bulkhead quickly radioed back to base, informing Ratchet that he and Starblazer would soon be coming in. Ratchet, still watching over Sentinel, prepped for the arrival, and was able to keep an audio on Sentinel as he was now awake and yelling, repeating "what the hell happened?" and "why am I in the brig?" Ratchet could not help but laugh as the whiner kept whining, but Ratchet was extremely concerned for the little sparklings. Coolrider and Stargazer had been left in Ratchet's care as well. Sari was there to help out as much as she could, though with the sparklings being much bigger than her, made helping a little difficult for her.

When Bulkhead arrived with the first little rescued seekerling, Stargazer immediately began to beep, click, and chirp and little Starblazer responded. Ratchet checked over the little one, and finding only a few scratches on the chassis, let the little one join the other two sparklings. Bulkhead, knowing the medics short temper, took the three little sparklings into the other room to play. Bulkhead was always good with the little ones, so Ratchet was able to go back to his post, and watch over the glitch that allowed the little ones to be taken.

(back inside the Decepticon base) Prowl and Bee could tell that they were getting closer to the room as they could hear poor little Sparkbreaker shriek and little Divebomber scream at the top of his vocal processors, while Blitzwing swore. Knowing that there would never be just one Decepticon watching the little ones, Bee and Prowl prepared for a silent attack from another 'con while Optimus and Magnus fought Megatron and Jazz fought Screamer, who kept missing the agile ninjabot with his null rays. And while the fight kept going on outside, Prowl and Bee reached the room where the sparklings were being held against their will. Blitzwing was swearing even louder as he now realized that they were missing one of the little brats.

Before Blackarachnia or Blitzwing could do anything, Bee and Prowl busted in the door, shocking Blitzwing and causing him to drop Sparkbreaker on his head. The tough little bot laughed as he headed straight for Prowl and Bee before Blitzy could catch him again. Between Prowl's weapons and Bee's electric stingers, Blitzwing was sent offline. Blackarachnia, still holding onto Divebomber, was not expecting the little one to bite her, but when he did, Blackarachnia shrieked and shook her hand desperately trying to get the little brat off of her. Divebomber was sent through the air and caught by Bee. Since Blackarachnia did not attack and their objective was met, Prowl and Bee left, leaving Blackarachnia longing for something she felt she would never have. As Elita-1, she could have had her own little sparklings with him, but since the organic contamination, fearing rejection from the Autobots, she joined the Decepticons, but deep down she still loved Optimus, and so she was torn. She let Prowl and Bee go, taking the sparklings with them. And after they left, Blackarachnia sat down to cry.

Prowl and Bee fled for their lives and the lives of the sparklings, who since they were back with familiar faces were remarkably quiet. Prowl and Bee transformed and ran over Lugnut as he lay in the grass, still offline. Boy, that was going to hurt when the dolt woke up later. Prowl and Bee immediately took Divebomber and Sparkbreaker back to the base, radioing ahead to let Ratchet know that they were on their way, with the other two sparklings. Ratchet was glad at the news, but still kept his optic on the glitch in the brig until Prowl and Bee returned.

Since Divebomber and Sparkbreaker had taken falls, it was important that Ratchet check them over. Ratchet left Prowl in charge of watching Sentinel and Sentinel could tell that Prowl was pissed beyond belief even though he was not showing it. Prowl's silence not only irritated Sentinel, it scared him as the intense stare from the visor seemed to penetrate the incarcerated bot, and no matter where Sentinel went, he could see and feel the optics watching his every move.

Meanwhile, Ratchet was checking over the last two sparklings that Bee had brought in. Divebomber was fine and was sent into the other room with the other sparklings, but something was wrong with Sparkbreaker. While he was circulating air, he had been offlined. The dent in the back of his head gave Ratchet a big clue, plus ratchet noticed the little guy was low on energy. Ratchet repaired the damage and held the little one to give him some energon. The little guy started to stir but not by much. Ratchet called to Prime.

"Prime, we have all the sparklings, return to base" the call went out from Ratchet.

Prime, having to drag a downed Jazz out of the fray, responded 'Ok, we will fall back. Magnus, get Jazz in the trailer. ETA 5 minutes, one injured and offline. Still circulating air".

Ratchet realized what was wrong. Since Sparkbreaker was very close to Jazz, the little sparkling was having a hard time since one of his creators was in trouble. Prime and Magnus hurried as fast as they could. Megatron and Screamer, thinking they had won, laughed as the Autobots retreated. Screamer and Megs, thinking everything was fine went back inside. It was quiet…..too quiet. That was when they both realized what had happened and they ran to the room that the sparklings had been in.

When the went in, they found that Blitzwing and Blackarachnia were "offline" and laying on the floor. Megatron was pissed as he realized that the Autobots had won once again. That night, poor screamer was going to get it, and it was going to be rough. But then Megs thought of something. If he could impregnate an Autobot, maybe he could impregnate his own soldier. Well, maybe this would not be so bad after all, thought megs, sadistic thoughts flowing through his processor, along with a sadistic smile on his faceplate. Yes – Starscream would make a good sparkling carrier, a way to make new recruits that would be ruthless, especially if they were a mix of Screamer and himself.

Meanwhile, back at the Autobot base, little Sparkbreaker and Jazz were lying side by side in the med bay. Prowl was beside himself with grief as he held onto little Coolrider. Ratchet, knowing the family needed alone time, chased everyone but Prowl and Coolrider out of the med bay. Prowl and Coolrider just stood there watching as the other two were fighting to make it. Soon, though, Jazz came back online, wondering what the heck happened. And soon after Jazz onlined, little Sparkbreaker started returning from his stasis. Prowl, though normally not emotional, ran up to Jazz and gave his sparkmate a great big hug, with Coolrider right in the middle. Jazz was happy, but still worried about little Sparkbreaker, though it was all for naught as the little spaz woke up and soon jumped into Jazz's arms, with no lasting effects from his scary day.

While Prowl and Jazz took their little ones to join the three little seekerlings in the recreation room, Ultra Magnus called Optimus Prime down to the brig area as he wanted to talk to both Primes at the same time and Magnus was not planning on letting Sentinel out of the brig just yet. Optimus came to the brig area, and saw that Sentinel was standing up, in his cell, waiting to hear what Ultra Magnus had to say. Before Magnus could even start, Sentinel was trying to pick a fight with Optimus, but Magnus intervened before it could escalate any further.

"What did you want me down here for, Sir" asked Optimus, curious about the situation

"I have something important to tell you and Sentinel, and I don't want to do it in front of the others" replied Magnus, which made sense to Optimus while Sentinel just "rolled his optics."

"Optimus, Sentinel, you … you are brothers so stop this fighting. You are twins, so this needs to stop." Said Ultra Magnus with a bit more oomph that he had anticipated.

Optimus and Sentinel just froze. They looked at each other, as they were nothing alike. How in this universe could they be twins? Then Optimus got his voice box back and asked the question on both their processors.

"Ultra Magnus, Sir, how do you know we are twins? Do you know our creators? What were they like?" Optimus was curious, while Sentinel could have cared less, until he heard the response.

"I know you are twins because I do know your creators. In fact, it was I who gave birth to the two of you long ago." Replied Magnus, finally revealing the secret had had kept from those two for so long.

Sentinel fainted hitting the metallic floor hard, as the news was too much for him, but Optimus took it in stride.

"So, who is older" asked Optimus.

"Oh" replied Ultra Magnus, "You are by an hour. He (pointing to sentinel) was a pain in my side even before he was sparked."

Optimus Just laughed; finally he had the one up on Sentinel. Then Optimus realized why the little seekerlings sought him and Ultra Magnus out. Their little sparks recognized Optimus and Magnus as family. And leaving Sentinel in the brig, Optimus and Ultra Magnus left the big blue dope passed out in the brig while they went to play with the little sparklings. Maybe, soon, Sentinel would learn his lesson, but until then, he could remain in the brig.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. Divebomber, Starblazer, Stargazer, Sparkbreaker, and Coolrider are my little creations. This has implied slash and m preg. No like – no read. Five little sparklings, three are seekerlings – I smell trouble. This is strictly a fan fic. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy!

Epilogue

While the Autobots still battle against the reinvigorated Decepticons, the little sparklings continue to grow. The three little seekerlings love to cling to Bee, Bulkhead, Optimus, Sari, and Ultra Magnus. Optimus, realizing his sibling rivalry with Sentinel is pointless, kept Sentinel in the brig for many days, as punishment for not watching the little ones more closely. Optimus Prime, when he had a chance, talked to Ratchet and Ultra Magnus, trying to figure out who his father could possibly be, but neither would say, as they felt it was not time to let him know yet. One thing that they would tell Optimus was that Optimus was born normally first while Sentinel was a painful birth, coming out aft first, as in being a breech birth. Optimus asked if they had any more siblings, but Ultra Magnus told him no, as his father creator had been killed shortly after the two of them were born.

Sentinel, after recovering from the news and being released from the brig, began to interact more with the little seekerlings that he had given birth to. He realized that these little ones were the future of the Autobots, and even though he still was a dumbaft sometimes, sentinel was getting better when it came to the little seekerlings and his sparkmates. Boy, did Bee and Bulkhead yell at Sentinel for being a dumbaft and not watching the kids, and after Sentinel was yelled at by Optimus and Magnus, he learned to keep his mouth shut and do some work rather than ordering others to do it for him. Although Optimus had to laugh the few times that Sentinel tried to take Divebomber out of Optimus's lap and was bitten for his efforts.

Prowl and Jazz watched as their lovely little sparklings grew. Coolrider was becoming more and more like Prowl while Sparkbreaker was becoming more and more like Jazz. But even though they were very different, the little twins were close. They were both happy that Prowl was expecting another little sparkling, though if Prowl had had his way, they would have waited a lot longer, but the incorrigible Jazz did not want to wait, as he realized that the Decepticons now had figured out a way to produce new soldiers, as in their last battle with the Decepticons, Jazz could tell that Screamer had gained weight and was unable to transform into his seeker mode. Oh no, thought Jazz, I don't even want to know where that came from.

Sari, for her heroism in saving the other two little ones, was rewarded by being trusted with the little ones, but only if one other bot was there. It was not so much that they were worried about what sari would do to the little ones, as she loved them dearly, it was more so the fact that she was not bigger than they were and should something happen, she would need one of them anyway. More often than not, she ended watching the little ones with Prowl or Jazz, and rarely both. It was a good thing too as little Sparkbreaker tried picking up Sari and almost threw her across the room before Jazz stopped him. After that, Sari was much more careful about watching the "little ones" around her, as were the others.

Bee and Bulkhead were happy as could be; the little seekerlings loved them and followed the two around the base like little puppies. Everyone, except Sentinel, thought it was cute and the only reason Sentinel did not think so was because they little seekerlings would never do that for him. He was slightly jealous, but he realized the more time he spent around the little ones, the more likely they would obey him as well. Sentinel did not know it yet, but the sparkmerging that they had done the night before had impregnated Bee with twins. Not even Bee knew this yet, as it was way too early to tell.

Ratchet and Ultra Magnus, having both been old time warbots, started talking together. They remembered the day they learned that Ultra Magnus's mate was killed and Ultra Magnus remembered how Ratchet had helped him hide with the twins. In fact, it was Ratchet who had delivered the two little ones. Ratchet rubbed the old war wound on his arm, and Ultra Magnus caught him rubbing it, and Magnus knew what the old medic was thinking about, but he was not one to press. Ratchet knew Sentinel and Optimus were twins, but he never knew who they were, as during the war Ultra Magnus had sent the two bots to separately families to keep them safe. Optimus, ratchet thought, had definitely gotten the better end of the deal.

As for the Decepticons, they are still attacking, hoping to bring back 'Con rule to Cybertron. Starscream, as Jazz had guessed, is pregnant. With triplet seekerlings, thanks to Megatron, who got after the bot until he had no choice but to agree. Starscream, hating the way he looked, was angered that he was not the sleek seeker he had been only a short time ago, but being bulgy with sparklings was better than the alternative.

As for the little sparklings, Coolrider and Sparkbreaker have lots of fun with Divebomber, Starblazer, and Stargazer. They little ones are learning fast, in fact, thanks to ratchet, the little ones learned a couple of things: 1 – you do what Ratchet tells you to, lest you be hit with a flying piece of something, and 2 – the words "frag" "slag" "glitchhead" and "aft." They had learned these oh-so-lovely words when Ratchet one time was examining a squirming Sentinel. Ultra Magnus, Optimus, Bee, Bulkhead, Prowl, and Jazz, did their best to discourage the little ones from using these words, but it did not help that Sentinel did nothing except laugh, which encouraged the little sparklings. After spending more time in the brig, Sentinel finally got on board, and Ratchet tried not to swear at any of the bots if the sparklings were around.

And while the fight goes on between the two factions, maybe having sparklings will stop the Decepticons, but one never knows. All we do know is that even though Sentinel learned his lesson, we all know he still has something up his aft, now we just know what it is, as Bee does the honors while Bulkhead helps out.


End file.
